


Put Whipped Cream On It

by PoisnousPixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things that her brothers did, that Angelique didn’t want anyone she knew to know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Whipped Cream On It

**Author's Note:**

> Angelique, is the human name I use for Seychelles. This is a "FACE(S)" Family oneshot, so England is 'Dad', and France is "Papa".

There were a lot of things that Angie walked in on her brother's doing. The problem was, she often thought to herself, was that Dad and Papa let them have coffee. She felt this was a big mistake, but since the two teens were usually worn out by the time Dad or Papa got home from work, it wasn't a problem for them. It was a problem for their youngest, Angelique, to handle. 

Last week, she'd come home after swim meet, only to find her brothers in the living room, filming their own 'exercise' video. It had not been pretty. Al had claimed they were 'nerd' exercises'. She didn't care, all she cared about was the fact that one of her brother's was filming the other running in place, while he wore leggings, short-shorts, a hoodie that she suspected was hers, and weird headband with a fox face on the front.

Needless to say, there were many things that her brothers did, that Angelique didn't want anyone she knew to know about. She didn't want her friends to know. She was almost certain that these two posted these videos on youtube, so she didn't know how they kept them from their friends...

Feeling an evil grin slide onto her face, Angelique moved quietly, taking her backpack upstairs, and grabbing the cellphone Papa had bought her. She took off her sandals, and moved back downstairs. Peeking into the room, she used the phone's video camera, and started filming the scene herself.

And oh, what a scene it was.

Alfred had taken one of Dad's canes, the sturdy cherry wood one with the silver lions head, and was leaning on it, while thrusting his hips back and forth in quick snaps, adding a little swish to the side every now and again. Behind him, Matthew was doing a few odd arm flails repetitively. The song they were listening too just made it worse.

 

It had to be from Matt's friend Gilbert, she could very easily see the scary albino listening to it and doing the exact same move Al was doing, but with Matt's wild arm flails thrown in. She filmed them for a few more moments, then grinned to herself, and left them, unnoticed.

Pocketing the phone, she went to the kitchen and dug around in the fridge. Papa liked to make everything from scratch, but she knew for a fact that Dad always kept a can of whipped cream (which was exactly what their song of choice called for) in the back for treats when Papa was working late. No one wanted to risk his cooking something from scratch. Grinning when she found the can, she tip-toed back to the living room, this time entering the room.

Alfred spotted her first, but he wasn't quick enough to stop her from spraying the whipped cream on them. He was, however, quick enough to duck, letting Matt get the dessert topping in the face. It clung to his hair, and from behind his coated glasses, and gapping mouth he stared at her.

 

Laughing, Angelique turned and darted out of the room with Alfred and Matt both hot on her tail. Alfred grabbed her around the middle, lifting her off the floor and swinging her around, ignoring her shrieks. He didn't let her down until she used the whipped cream on him as well, and then she'd made it into the foyer.

Matt was just about to grab her when the door open and Dad arched a bushy brow at them. The can of whipped cream hit the floor, and Angelique ducked out from under Matt's outstretched arms, “Daddy, you're home!”

“What is going on?!”

No one had a real explanation, and Dad made them clean up the mess they'd made. Alfred was scolded for using the cane without permission, Matt ordered to turn off that 'noise', and Angelique for misuse of whipped cream. But it was worth it in the end. Even her big brothers seemed to find the whole thing to be rather funny, after they'd finished cleaning the whipped cream off their faces, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'Nerd excercises' idea came from this [video by the VlogBrothers](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7H0ctnAL3jo) on youtube. And the song  the boys are dancing to is [Whipped Cream by Ludo](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ANazeJodro).


End file.
